I Keep Falling For You
by Ivan Ta-Drink-Ya-Blud
Summary: ok so this is an oneshot but if i get reveiws say continue i willX  This is an bellaXalice and bella has a W!P were!peen but alice has a secret too and after a very horny jessica and bella in a locker room leaves bella in pieces will rosalie help her back


**A/n ok soo this is a oneshot but... if i get reveiws too continue than i will oh and bella has a w!p**

**bellapov**

i woke up shivering i was soo cold i looked out the window too see a thin layer of frost great just what i need i walked over too my dresser and picked a pair of grey jeans black top and red hoodie and decided on my red converse i had a shower and got dressed,brushed my hair and walked downstairs

"mornin' bell"

"morning dad"

"off to school"

"of course"

i faked shock-hurt and charlie smiled he was a good dad i walked out to my truck as i drove into the parking lot i could see the cullens i got out of my truck and walked over to alice and gave her a huge kiss she giggled

"i can see your in a good mood bella"

"you know it babe"

i winked at her and rosalie just gave me a hug yeah she can act like an ice queen but once you get under her rock hard shell she really just is a normal person but getting under her shell is hard the only reason she's nice to me is because im dating her sister but hey as long as she dosen't try to kill me im good i gave alice another kiss and walked to my locker trying not to get noticed by mike newton the most annoying guy in school

"hey bella are you doing anything this afternoon?"

sigh

"yes mike i am busy this afternoon,why?"

"i just wanted to know if you wanted to come to the movies tonight?"

hmmm...maybe if i brought alice he would finally stop asking me out

"sure mike on one condition"

i took a deep breath

"if i can bring someone"

"sure but hay no guys"

"oh she's not a guy"

then i just turned around and walked to my own personal hell...GYM

as i got threw the doors i seen the most perfect person alice

she waved at me and of course i waved back i went into the change room and started undressing i looked down to see my penis you see MOST girls get their period but i grow a penis thats why my mother kicked me out i heard someone come in and i quickly pulled on my panties and gym shorts it was jessica

"hey bella"

"hey" i muttered she was looking at my like i just grew a tail

"what?"

"oh nothing"she smiled a sickly sweet fake smile before walking out the door i soon pulled my top over my bra and walked out i could of swore she was checking me out i went to go sit next to alice

"hey baby" she smiled at me

"hey do you want to come to the movies tonight?"

"sure" she kissed me on the cheek and stood up

i sat down for most of gym but when it ended i was practally thanking god

i walked into the change room and started changing quickly before i knew it i was running out the door towards my locker and to my next class history i walked in to see my alice already their talking to emmett i smiled and walked in

"hey Emmett"

"whats up my bella" i giggled while alice glared

"hey babe" i said to alice and sat down between alice and Emmett half way threw the movie alice took my hand in hers and intwinded our fingers i could feel my 'friend' grow harder and i crossed my legs hoping she wouldn't notice but she did...

"are you okay" she whispered i just nodded she smiled at the end of class i told her i would meet up with her in a minute i ran to the bathroom i thought of things that didn't turn me on dead puppies,being woken up in the morning, my dad,jessica and mike then by the time i was done naming things my 'friend' was soft thank god i walked back out to the cafeteria and sat with the cullens and the rest of the day was a blur as i got home i went upstairs to find clothes

so i've decided on black cargo pants,white singlet and black leather jacket and black converse i started to head out to my truck when i heard the 'oh so familiar voice of jacob'

"hey bella"

"hey jake"

"bye dad"

"bye bellsy"

i hurried out and got in my truck and started heading for port angeles once i got their i could see alice and mike arguing i parked my truck and walked over to them

"hey guys" i said cheerfully

"hey Bellie" alice said

"will you tell her we are not watching a horror film" mike sneered

"and bellie will you tell him to grow some balls so we cant watch a stupid romantic film"

"ok ok well its my vote right" they both nodded "so... i pick horror" alice squealed happily and mike grunted

"you better not ruin this night for me newton"

alice scowled and mike put his hands up in surrender as we were walking into the theatre mike squeezed my arse and i jumped a little alice turned and glared at mike he just shrugged and i sat between them so they wouldn't rip each others throats out halfway threw the movie me and alice started making out mike turned to us and started to cry and ran out alice giggled which made my lip vibrate

when the movie had finished alice kissed me one last time and left

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

next morning...

i woke up to the sun shining threw my window and sighed

XbeepbeepX

i looked down at my phone to see sa message from alice

X** i cant come to school today maybe tomorrow sorry :(** X

i sighed in sorrow and headed for my ensuite bathroom i looked down to see my penis gone i cheered yay no more hiding my front in the locker room i headed out for school and the day went by in an exited buzz untill last period gym i walked into the locker room to see jessica

i slipped off my skirt and my panties when someone turned me around it was jessica! she smirked and started kissing down my thigh and when she came to my clit i squeaked

"jessica what are you do-ing" i choked out

"hunny i miss you and i want you and what i want i get" and when she was finished she started eating me out i gripped onto her hair it was the only thing there she licked up my abdomen and took my shirt off she started kissing my breast line and she unclipped my bra and took my nipple between her teeth and licked it before i knew it she started pumping me with three fingers it was amazing then i hit my climax and screamed

"scream my name bella"

"Jessica STOP!"

"WHAT" she screamed at me

"get off of me NOW!"

"fine but im not keeping quiet about this" she said with a huff and stormed out.

**A/n so... how was it remember oneshot unless reveiw**


End file.
